Thank you
by kyliesmilie26
Summary: Third and final oneshot for the 3x22 episode tag series 'To Live and Take a Chance' and 'Always, needing you'. What was Kate dreaming while snuggling in Castle's arms? Told in first person.


I am completely overwhelmed by the story alerts and favourite story and author notifications. You guys blow me away! Thanks to those who took the time to read and/or leave a review for _To Live and Take a Chance _and _Always... (needing you). _My sincere thanks and I hope you enjoy this final part of the trilogy. :D

Right, I'm pretty sure this is going to be it guys. **But who knows? If I can think up a decent way to tie in some kind of sequel series fic then...** The muse decided that one more oneshot was required to conclude this little series. I couldn't really leave this unresolved now could I? :p ;) And it's amazing how good reviews are for inspiration, so you folk who leave a comment are a massive part behind this and _Always... (needing you)_. So give yourselves a clap and a pat on the back! ;D The muse may be behind what eventuates, but it's you fantastic people who are the inspiration, so thank you. ;D

I can tell you that I have no idea where THIS came from... I was not expecting this to be the end result. ;) I'm really nervous about this one, I feel like it's absolutely awful. ?

DISCLAIMER: As always I most certainly do not own anything to do with Castle. Full credit goes to Andrew W Marlowe and company for the amazing characters and stories we see each week. ;D

Oh, before I forget, there is some minor cursing in parts, but I have done it so it's not actually written, if that makes sense. I've kind of used other symbols. ;)

Here goes nothing...

**Thank you...**

_I'm open to dumb ideas here... _

_Good because I've got one..._

_He's not buying it Castle..._

Next thing I know, his hands are cupping my face and his lips meet mine. Part of me is in shock. _Why the heck is he kissing me?_ The other half is thinking... _Oh hell, I've died and gone to heaven, his lips are so soft_... I feel myself reciprocate and then just as I think that this gentle kiss is about to heat up, he pulls away. I'm sure the look that I'm clearly seeing in his eyes is reflected in mine.

I vaguely remember the security guard steadily approaching us and that Esposito and Ryan's lives are at stake. _To hell with it... it's our best chance... keep dreaming Katherine_. Before I'm even fully aware of what I'm doing I'm kissing him. _God, he's such a damn good kisser... I could do this all day..._ This kiss is totally unlike its predecessor. Where the first one was soft and gentle, this one is hard and passionate. I'm sure I moan at some point, (for the guard's benefit of course, not because I'm actually enjoying it), and I let his tongue slide in. _Oh. My. God..._

Somehow I am aware of a soft chuckle right near us_. Oh sh!t, the guard. _The idiot bought it! _Although, maybe it wasn't all that hard for him to buy it..._

Bam said the lady! I knock the guard out with what energy I have left. _That was __**amazing...**_

***C&B***

Out of the corner of my eye I see Lockwood. I quickly turn to find him with one serious rifle aimed directly for that space inbetween my eyes. Out of nowhere Castle looks like he's some kind of superhero, flying in the air to put Lockwood off kilter. The writer's done it again. He's saved my freaking life... again. I've lost count now.

Once I've got my bearings I run to where I last saw them. A strange sense of dread runs through my veins, seeping into the very depths of my soul. As I get closer, the feeling escalates to full on fear. The words _"You okay?"_ stop in their tracks...

My worst fear is staring me right in the face. The man who kissed me, (and I kissed him back), only moments ago was lying on the cold cement floor with a pool of crimson rapidly blossoming beneath him. The man who has come to mean so much to me is dying here in this dark and dusty warehouse.

_"Kate..."_ His voice is a former shadow of itself, weak and hoarse. It's not that magical deep tone that can weave a story so wonderfully well that I've come to love so much.

Him calling me by my first name brings me out of my stupor. I virtually throw myself down beside him, one hand putting pressure on the wound, and the other mirroring his actions from outside the warehouse, cupping his face for as long as I dare before placing it on top of the other one.

_**"You're gonna be okay Castle. You hear me? You're gonna be just fine."**_

He groans in response. My heart breaks just that little bit more and I'm finding it harder and harder to breathe.

_"Kate." _He's wheezing now.

_Oh f**k_

_**"No Castle no... Stay with me... stay with me..."**_

His eyes are glazing over now. I can almost see the lights going out.

_NO NO NO_

_**"Don't leave me Castle. You can't do this to me. You don't get to do this to me."**_

_("Ssh KB, I've got you. I'm right here. I'm right here. Ssh, it's okay.")_

That was _his_ voice, but he did _not_ say that... great now I'm hearing things. But from somewhere I feel a soothing sensation, it's almost like someone's behind me rubbing my back.

_**"Please Castle..." **_

_("You're safe now Katie, you're safe. It was only a bad dream.")_

Only a bad dream? Is he kidding? It's a freaking living nightmare! Again, I feel a strange sensation, but this time it's like someone's kissing the top of my head.

Maybe it _is_ a bad dream. A horrible horrible dream. I hear sirens wailing in the distance as I close my eyes and fall into mindless oblivion.

***C&B***

"The plane will be landing shortly. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with us."

My eyes slowly open. I'm on a plane? No, that can't be right, I have to see Castle. I need to know that he is okay.

I become aware of a strong arm wrapped securely around me and my hand resting inbetween two larger ones. I notice that my hands fit so nicely into them. Like they're made to be there. Then the heavenly masculine scent that is only Castle hits and that feeling of safety washes over me. I have literally buried my face into his warm chest. I'm not moving _ever_ again.

"Beckett?"

His voice. He _is_ okay. I'm (not) dreaming (anymore). I gradually lift my head up to meet his and I'm suddenly staring into those baby blues of his, a mixture of amusement and concern radiating out of them.

"Mmmm Castle?" My voice is heavy from sleep.

"You okay?"

"Mmmm yeah I'm fine." I manage to get out inbetween a yawn.

He chuckles. "Enjoy using me as a pillow did you?"

"You make the _best_ pillow." I mumble sleepily, snuggling back down into his warmth. _Did you just admit that out loud Kate? Where's your damn word filter?_

He stares at me in shock. I don't think he can believe I said that either. As embarrassed as I feel, part of me is snickering at the thought that I've managed to render the one and only Richard Castle speechless.

"Um. Uh yeah. Well as much as I'd love for you to stay there we should think about getting out of here."

"Huh?" I'm confused. _What is he talking about?_

"The plane's landed. We're back in New York." He replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, his eyes depicting a growing concern.

Reality suddenly hits me like a tsunami, its waves knowing no fear as they threaten to drown me. Royce. Dead. Flying to LA. Castle. Sharing a hotel room. Castle practically declaring his love for me. Wanting him to make love to me. Ganz. The letter.

"You sure you're okay?" His voice stops my reverie.

I smile at him. A smile I'm sure is his alone. "Yeah I'm good."

He smiles back. I don't think I've seen him ever smile at anyone else like that. Or maybe that's wishful thinking. _Yeah Kate, you've got it bad girl_. "Come on, let's go home."

"Castle?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. (I love you.)"

"Always. (I love you too.)"

**The end.**

Thanks for reading. :D Thoughts?


End file.
